High Kingdom of Avalon
The High Kingdom of Avalon was a nation formed by the surviving British peoples following the following the Terran Diaspora in 2130. They have genetically modified themselves into the Doraf, regarding Humans as their creators. Technology Their technology is roughly equivalent to that of Yamashiro in the year 50 AC, meaning that their tech is about 200 - 250 years behind that of Yamashiro. This puts them slightly ahead of the level of when the human diaspora started settling new worlds. They have basic warp drive, but it’s not good enough to travel beyond their star system with any practicality, as the time needed to reach their nearest star would take unreasonably long. They have all the conveniences of the era such as satellites, GPS, internet, mobile devices and so forth. They still use fossil fuels, but have invested a lot into renewable energy such as wind farms, hydroelectric dams, and solar panels. Society The Doraf are humble, and do not claim credit for being original inhabitants of the planet, or even the first settlers. They are the creations and inheritors of human British colonists who came before them. Whilst they have partial British DNA and could arguably be descendents, the Doraf shy away from the tag claiming to be unworthy. They call humans the mother precursor race. The Doraf revere their long gone creators and try to carry on their culture, will, and ideals that they gifted to the Doraf. In a single sentence the society of the Doraf on the planet Avalon can be described as ‘The British countryside in space with cow people’. It is an idyllic and sleepy world where people have tea and crumpets for breakfast, then heading out to the town market and tending their farmland. Avalon is governed as a constitutional monarchy with a king or queen as head of state. Generally the government is pretty low key, as the society is so peaceful and self regulating. War has never been known, so the Doraf have no armed forces. Whilst there are a small number of large cities, most of the populace live in smaller countryside towns. Crime is a minor occurrence and ‘serious crime’ in Doraf culture would be seen as a minor annoyance in others. Only a small police force is needed to keep order. The populace are unfailingly friendly and polite, and nobody needs to lock their doors. There is a lopsided gender ratio where twice as many girls are born as boys, and a high proportion of twins. Because of the previously mentioned sexual dimorphism, a pregnant Doraf mother will usually give birth to one larger boy or two smaller girls. A typical family will consist of the father who is traditionally the head of the household, his two physically much smaller wives, and the children. Doraf women normally don’t like roaming around a lot. Their short stature, plus top heaviness induced by their horns and large breasts makes it more difficult to travel around like the men. So they habitually tend to remain in a localised area. It is known for some Doraf women to have never set foot outside the county of their birth. Agriculture A big mention must be made about their agriculture. Doraf eat a LOT and will easily consume in a week what an equivalent human family would eat in a month. To feed their large appetites, they have an advanced agricultural sector. A lot of biotechnology, sweat, time, and good old fashioned farming instinct is put into the production of food. It is by far the largest and most important sector of the Doraf’s economy and everyone knows somebody who works in the farming industry. By the magic of genetic engineering, the crops on Avalon are large, pest resistant, delicious, and nutritious. Also because of the previous mentioned properties of the planet, Avalonian vegetables are high in natural calcium and strontium making them good for bone growth. Another unique strength of their agriculture is dairy products, however the Doraf world doesn’t milk cows. Since the Doraf women constantly produce milk from their breasts, they need a number of ways to regularly empty them. Generally every family home will have a milking machine for the use of female family members, or a hand pump. Villages, towns, and cities also having public pumping stations where a woman can go. There are also a number of kinkier ways requiring a willing assistant; usually a husband or lover. The milk can be used in a variety of ways. Of course the Doraf woman’s family will use it first, either by drinking it with tea or on its own, or making cakes, cheese, etc. with it. If it’s not possible for a family to use it all, culturally it’s common for Doraf to put it in the fridge, then take it to a milk collection centre later where it contributes to a local bakery or cheese maker. Whole counties and regions make a big deal about how tasty their cakes or cheese are because of the (debatably non-existent) ‘regional variations’ of their milk. Clothing Doraf dress like humans. Male clothing however is much larger than female clothing. Women dress as one would expect a human woman to dress, but they need very large bras, and often wear milk absorbent pads, which have the side effect of making their breasts look even bigger. Religion The Doraf of Avalon have a strong belief, however it’s not accurate to call it a ‘religion’, as it’s not a belief in the divine. They don’t worship at temples, their weddings have no aspect of religion in them, their funeral rites mention nothing about gods. Rather than believing in a god or gods, it's more like they follow a certain philosophy of living and moral conduct. A similar Earth example would be Confucianism, where its practitioners didn't worship a divine being or supernatural force. Instead they followed the life teachings of the philosopher Confucius, and try to live life according to his teachings. The original British settlers of this world taught the Doraf many of the ideas found in their original earth religion Protestantism. Doraf know of the basics, such as loving thy neighbour, seven deadly sins, heaven, and so forth. However their creators never strongly preached about divine ideas such as god, Satan, salvation, Jesus, etc. perhaps having lost their faith in certain elements of the Christian religion during the war on Earth against the titans. Dorafs follow the philosophies and teachings given to them by their creators, and everyday they try to live up to these ideals. Category:NPC Nations Category:Greater Yamashiro Empire Category:Civilizations Category:Human Nations